


Chemistry Lessons

by bimpson



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barnroe - Freeform, Bisexuality, Canon Relationships, Cheerleaders, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Lab Partners, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Popularity, Sapphic, Secret Crush, Texting, Unrequited Crush, envy - Freeform, ig since in canon theyd be in hs in like the 90s right? anyways here they have cell phones and shit, more of like a, or like, smth like that idk, um thats about it so far lols, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimpson/pseuds/bimpson
Summary: Linda Cox's senior year was supposed to be her easiest one yet. Well, at least that's what she thought until she was stuck with the worst possible person as a lab partner.
Relationships: Barnroe, Becky Barnes & Linda Monroe, Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Red Hair is my Life Long Sorrow

Linda Cox is rich. Linda Cox is a bitch. For most of her life, these were her main two personality traits. Even in elementary school, most of the other children adored her. Those who didn’t, however, were subject to bullying. This would continue until high school, where things only got worse for those who opposed her.

In high school, Linda took the role of the popular mean girl, of course. Her new form was a more extreme version of who she was growing up. At this point in her life, she was much better at hitting people where it hurt. Nothing was off-limits; your dog died? It was a shitty little mutt, anyway. You can’t afford lunch? You’re poor for a reason, honey, don’t fight it. Her favorite target was a little redhead cheerleader a year younger than her, who was far too emotional for her own good. It was a pity; if she wasn’t so nice, she would be a great second-in-command.

Know all those PSAs about bullying that had “they’re just jealous of you” as a message? Yeah, that was complete bullshit in this case. What did Becky have that Linda didn’t? Nothing. Sure, she may be in a stereotypical cheerleader/football captain relationship, but why would Linda want to date some braindead, sweaty jock? Why would Linda want Becky’s disgustingly long, flowing hair? Why would she want her awful pale skin that always looked so soft, even under the cheap lights of their public high school?  
There was nothing about Becky Linda liked, that’s for sure.

The worst thing about Becky is that even Linda had to admit she was smart. If she wasn’t, then why would that nasty junior be sitting a few rows ahead of her in honors chemistry? It was obnoxious, really; couldn’t she just keep her intelligence to herself? And did she have to sit directly into Linda’s line of sight like an asshole? It was like she wanted Linda to get distracted every third period! This harassment should be illegal, really (even though her family lawyer said it wasn’t).

It wasn’t like Becky wasn’t aware of how much Linda hated her. She had to have heard the sneers and feel the glares she gave her in the hallways in between periods, not to mention the many nasty rumors she’d spread about her throughout the years. Yes, she had to have only acted so clueless in order to get a reaction out of her, that’s it. Well, too bad for that awful redhead, because she wasn’t gonna get a rise out of Linda just like that. In fact, the older girl was determined to ignore her for her last year of high school, or at least as much as she could. It wouldn’t be that hard; despite being in class with her, it wasn’t like anyone would force her to interact with her or anything.

Or at least that’s what she thought.

“Good morning, class.” Mrs. Jones said. Well, it was actually Dr. Jones, but seeing as she worked in a shitty public high school Linda decided she didn’t deserve the title of Doctor. “You may wonder why we haven’t done any partner work within the past few weeks. That’s because today I will assign you all partners for the rest of the school year. I didn’t want you guys to get sick of each other too early in the school year,” she ended with a smirk.

Linda rolled her eyes. Typical dramatic high school teacher stuff. Who was it gonna be this time? Ted, the sleazeball who tries to hit her up every few weeks? Or would it be Sam, the other sleazeball who tries to hit her up (even though he has a girlfriend, that poor, pathetic thing)? If anyone, she’d hoped it’d be Gerald Monroe, a doormat of a man. She wasn’t interested in him or anything, but she could get him to do all the projects himself. A nice, easy A would be worth dealing with that chubby weirdo.

She was so wrapped up in who it may be it shocked her when she heard the name “Becky Barnes” called alongside hers. This had to be a joke, right? Her whole “ignoring her” plan was going so well until this point. The younger girl turned to look at the blonde behind her; the look on her face proved she wasn’t too thrilled about the situation either. Linda glared at her for the two seconds it took for Becky to turn back around. Whatever, this was nothing a simple talk with the teacher couldn’t fix. Thankfully, partner labs would not start until the next day, so Linda had some wiggle room to deal with this problem.

Linda approached her teacher as soon as the bell rang. “Mrs. Jones-”

“Dr. Jones,” she corrected.

It took all the willpower in Linda’s body to not roll her eyes. “Dr. Jones, I was wondering if it was possible to change partners. Becky and I don’t get along too well, so I don’t think making us work together would be the best idea.”

Mrs./Dr. Jones sighed. Unbeknownst to Linda, other teachers had already informed her of the two’s relationship. “Miss Cox, your relationships outside of this classroom should not affect those in it. I put you two together because I thought Becky would be a wonderful influence. You recall having Mr. Noodles for biology last year, correct?”

Oh, that idiot. “Of course I do, I don’t see how that’s relevant-”

“He informed me you were quite the slacker last year, that you relied on your classmates to get by.” Linda opened her mouth in protest but closed it when she realized the statement was far too true to contest. “You’re lucky he was nice enough to pass you, but I assure you that I’m not that nice. I know Becky won’t let you mooch off her, so I thought putting you together would be a nice fit, and maybe even a learning experience for you.”

Linda struggled to find an argument. She tried to keep her cool, but she was genuinely furious. After a few seconds of fuming, she settled on a response. “Fine. You win this round, Mrs. Jones, but don’t think my family won’t be hearing about this!” With that, she stormed out of the classroom.

Dr. Jones rolled her eyes and sighed. It was going to be an interesting year, that’s for sure.


	2. The Endless Chain of Love and Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda complains to her friends about "the chemistry incident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been... so long... but we're BACK baby

“I can’t believe she did that to you!” Melissa exclaimed. Linda’s friends gave her sympathetic looks as she whined at their lunch table. Mrs. Dr. Jones’ class was right before their lunch period, which gave Linda ample momentum to act as dramatic as possible.

“I _know_ !” Linda exclaimed in anguish, “I even _told_ her my _family_ would hear about _this_ and she _didn’t even care_!” The blonde plopped her head in her hands and let out a frustrated groan- she really didn’t think she was going to get out of this situation.

“Why don’t you talk to Becky about it?” Grace Chastity suggested. Linda lifted her head slightly and gave her companion an annoyed look. She didn’t like Grace, Linda always thought she was a nerdy prude, but she was always willing to give out her algebra answers, so Linda and the rest of the popular girls tolerated her.

“What?”

“Why don’t you talk to Becky about it,” the redhead repeated, “if you both have a problem with being partners, then Dr. Jones will have no choice but to give you a new partner.”

“That’s a fine idea, Grace, but that requires talking to Becky, and I don’t want to put myself through that.” Linda propped herself up in her hands and let out yet another dramatic sigh. “Besides, I’m sure she can’t _wait_ to torment me. She does everything to make me upset. She’s _obsessed_ with me!”

“Linda,” Charlotte started, “not to burst your bubble or anything, but I think she’s obsessed with someone else right now.” She pointed towards Becky’s lunch table, stationed behind her friend. Linda turned around, confused.

The jocks, like all cliques, sat together during lunch: the meathead football players with their airheaded cheerleader girlfriends. Becky and Tom were no exception. They were sickeningly sweet: Tom would say some (probably stupid) joke and Becky would giggle in response. The entire scene repulsed Linda, she didn’t understand how people could be so gross in public. Tom even had the audacity to put his arm around Becky, which was completely disgusting and-

“Hey, Cox!” A rotten voice snapped Linda out of her hate-dream. Unfortunately, Ted Spankoffski’s table was also behind Lindas. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” the foul creature said with a smile and a wink.

 _Ew_ . “You wish,” Linda replied, rolling her eyes. “Have you forgotten your place? You don’t even have a _semblance_ of a chance with me, bitch.” With that, she turned back around.

“I don’t know why you’re so mean to him,” Charlotte said, sneaking a glance at Ted over Linda’s shoulder. “He’s quite the charmer once you get to know him!”

 _Ew, again_ . “Do you have any idea what you’re saying?” Linda stared at her friend in disbelief. “Ted? Ted _Spankoffski_? Charming? You really go for the lowest common denominator, don’t you?” The blonde rolled her eyes again and was about to turn back around when she realized something. “Aren’t you still dating Sam? I didn’t think you’d be the type to look at other men.”

Charlotte’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Well, I am, but someone told me Sam was uh, _looking elsewhere_ , so I don’t see why I shouldn’t either.”

The lunch table stared at Charlotte in disbelief. “Why don’t you just break up then?” Bea asked. The others murmured in agreement.

“It’s not that simple!” Charlotte was defensive, a trait of hers Linda always found amusing. “We’ve been together for so long and we’re promised to each other and everything, we can’t throw all of that away just because of some... some _teenage hormones_!”

Linda laughed, prompting the others to laugh with her. If Charlotte wasn’t red before, she definitely was now. “Char, that’s the dumbest shit I’ve heard today,” Linda said, recovering from her laughing fit, “and I just had to interact with _Sir Spankoffski_.”

“Whatever! None of ya’ll are dating anyone, you wouldn’t get it.” Charlotte huffed and crossed her arms, done with the situation. The others still snickered, but they dropped the topic.

“Thank you _so much_ for that entertainment, Char, but let’s get back to me.” Linda whipped out her phone, checking herself out on the black screen. “Do I look alright? I’m not sure if I can go on after all this trauma. Do you think I should go home?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Grace replied carefully. Linda noted her cautiousness; she was holding something back. “What would you even tell the office?”

Linda rolled her eyes. “Emotional distress, of course! You all can see how distraught I am, there’s no way I could possibly go on like this.”

Grace sighed and shook her head. She opened her mouth to reply, but the ever-cheerful Melissa beat her to it. “You’re so right! I’ll even walk you down in case you like, faint or something.”

The queen bee smiled in response. Dear sweet Melissa, always aiming to please. “Of course you may escort me, darling,” Linda responded with a smile, holding her hand out for the junior. Melissa had the privilege of being one of the few underclassmen Linda would tolerate, and she would do anything to stay in her favor.

And with that, the pair walked out, away from Ted’s catcalls, Becky’s giggling, and Grace’s judgemental eye. _Well_ , Linda thought, _at least something good came out of today’s events_ . _Suckers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! we're really starting to get into things now. linda is oh, so dramatic, isn't she?


	3. "To Everyone's Regret And Frustration, The Only Person I Have Ever Loved Is You." - The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda tries her best to relax after such an emotionally traumatizing day, but she keeps getting interrupted by her classmates. Typical fan behavior.

— [TXT FROM: CHARLOTTE | 2:28PM]: linda PLEASE don’t be mad at me…

Linda had to roll her eyes. Dear old Charlotte, dramatic as usual.

— [TXT FROM: CHARLOTTE | 2:28PM] but i just gave becky your number.

**_…What?_ **

— [TXT FROM: CHARLOTTE | 2:29PM] she needed it because of lab but you left early so she just asked me for it and i didnt want to cause a scene so i just panicked and gave it to her!

Of course Charlotte would be too weak to tell Becky to fuck off.

— [TXT TO: CHARLOTTE | 2:29PM] Thanks Char! Now I can be annoyed to death 24/7

— [TXT TO: CHARLOTTE | 2:29PM] What’s next, are you gonna give her my address too?

That’s a thought that never occurred to Linda. Would being lab partners require going over to each other’s houses? They always did that in those cheesy romantic comedy high school flicks, but this was no friends-to-lovers teen romance story!

— [TXT FROM: CHARLOTTE | 2:30PM] id never!

— [TXT FROM: CHARLOTTE | 2:30PM] all im saying is dont be surprised if you get a text from her later…

Linda groaned and put her phone on Do Not Disturb. Like hell if Becky was going to harass her now, she was still emotionally drained from the chemistry incident. She pulled out her laptop and logged into Netflix; the newest season of  _ The Crown _ sounded really appealing right now-

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:32PM] It’s Becky.

_ Fuck _ Apple and  _ fuck _ iMessage. The blonde made a strange noise as Becky’s message popped up in the corner of her screen. Would she ever catch a break?

— [TXT TO: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:32PM] Good job getting my number, creep.

It’s not like Linda would let the nasty little redhead walk all over her. She tried to look on the bright side: at least now she could put her in her place anytime she wanted.

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:33PM] You know it’s not like that. Check your school email.

Linda pulled up her email and-  _ ew _ . Was she really following Becky’s orders right now? She pushed the thought out of her head and refreshed her inbox.

**[SUBJECT: First Lab Project]**

_ Disgusting _ . Linda, dreading what may be in the email, opened it up.

* * *

Good afternoon, students.

Unfortunately, I cannot attend class tomorrow because of a family emergency. Instead of relying on a substitute to give you the correct information, I’ve emailed you all the materials you need for tomorrow. Please plan to speak with your partner before class time tomorrow in order to properly prepare for your first lab.

Kindest regards,   
Dr. Jones

* * *

_ Kindest regards my ass _ , Linda thought.  _ So Becky wasn’t just being a freak for once. What a twist! _ She still wasn’t going to save her number, though.

— [TXT TO: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:36PM] This is disgusting.

— [TXT TO: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:36PM] I don’t know shit about chemistry. Looks like a you problem!

Linda pulled up  _ The Crown _ . She hadn’t started the fourth season yet, and she was dying to see Princess Diana.

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:37PM] Linda, I will not baby you this entire school year. You will not get through college by relying on other people all the time.

Linda had to laugh. College? Bold of Becky to assume she wouldn’t be marrying rich straight out of high school. She was a catch, after all. Still, something at the back of her head told her to compromise for once.  _ Maybe this whole thing won’t be so bad- _

**What a disgusting thought.** How could any time spent with Becky  _ not _ be bad?

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:38PM] I think we should at least Zoom after school so we’re on the same page.

God, would she shut up? Linda wasn’t sure why Becky was still texting her, didn’t she have an ugly jock boyfriend to make out with right now? The senior snorted before typing her response.

— [TXT TO: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:38PM] Fine.

— [TXT TO: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:38PM] You get five minutes at 3:30 pm, sharp.

Like  _ hell _ if Linda was going to let the junior take up any more of her time than needed. Video chatting with her ugly, pale face might lead Linda to develop nausea as well, not to mention having to look at her little button nose or her _disgusting_ ginger hair that Linda was pretty sure was a wig because how could someone’s natural hair be so long and shiny and soft looking and-

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:39PM] Funny.

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:39PM] We’ll talk for as long as we need to so we don’t fail the literal first project we’re given.

— [TXT FROM: MAYBE: BECKY | 2:39PM] See you at 3:30, Linda.

It was bold of the junior to reply with such sass. Linda refused to dignify her with a response- she knew she was just trying to get a rise out of her and like  _ hell _ if Linda was going to dignify her with a signature snappy response!

— [TXT FROM: SPANKOFFSKI DO NOT ANSWER | 2:41PM] what r u doin tn?

With that, she turned on Do Not Disturb again and started the first episode of the fourth season of  _ The Crown _ . Royal drama was the best remedy for distress, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linda is totally a princess di fan btw, not because of her chairty but because of her iconic fashion sense  
> also omg.... the first real becky/linda interaction is coming up soon. excitement!


End file.
